


Spark Sacha and the Gorilla Glue

by waitingforjudas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Crack, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Fan Derek Hale, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, POV Stiles Stilinski, Requited Unrequited Love, Stiles Stilinski Makes Bad Life Choices, Writer Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforjudas/pseuds/waitingforjudas
Summary: Stiles Stilinski is a famous writer under the pen name Spark Sacha—and he's on a deadline and needs to figure out how his characters could spy on mafia bosses.And, well, the Gorilla Glue's right there….
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 13
Kudos: 164





	Spark Sacha and the Gorilla Glue

**Author's Note:**

> First—I think this warrants a T, but there's a brief mention of semen that hints at sex-having, so if you don't want to see that, here's your warning. 
> 
> Second, I've drafted the first chapter of Call Us Dropout Heroes and I'll be continuing to draft more over the coming weeks. I'm going to start posting in the first week of March (March 3rd or 4th, probably). 
> 
> I've also got a few more short works (well, one of them's like 6k+ so you decide) that I'm going to be posting over the next couple weeks. I'm planning on posting another work on Leap Day and I haven't yet decided if it's going to be my dystopian A/B/O Sterek AU or if it's going to be something with Leap Day Williams… hmm….

Stiles would never forgive himself. 

All he’d wanted to know was how much weight Gorilla Glue could support. Honest to God, that was all. 

Any sane person would’ve gotten some weights, something to hang the weights on, and then slowly added the weights until they fell onto a controlled area so as not to cause major damage. 

But Stiles was on a deadline, and he needed to know if his characters could superglue themselves to the ceiling to eavesdrop on the mafia bosses, and, well… there was an obvious solution. 

Getting onto the ceiling wasn’t that hard. All he had to do was get a step stool, some Gorilla Glue, squirt it onto one of his hands and rub it around like lotion and then stick his hand onto the ceiling. And then he just had to kick the stepstool away. 

And that was where the real problems began. 

First, it _hurt_. And it hurt _a lot_. Which was good information for his characters, but _Jesus fucking Christ on a fucking crapstick_! That would’ve been good information for _him_!

Stiles had reached down to his pocket to call Scott to come help him—and it wasn’t really the first time that he’d done something idiotic in the name of research, so it wasn’t that big of a deal—and when he’d pulled out his phone, it had ticked down to one percent. 

Stiles had let out a shriek and, best of all, jerked so hard in the excitement that he dropped his phone. 

Face down. 

Without a case. 

It had taken about five minutes to calm down from that, actually, and by that point, his arm was burning. He could just barely stay upright on the very tips of his toes if he concentrated, but otherwise, it felt like his skin would rip off like a tablecloth magic trick. 

He really preferred that the tablecloth stay on the table. 

Which led him to now. 

Standing on his tiptoes, one hand Gorilla Glued to the ceiling—and Gorilla Glue really was a fine product, because—

_Thump_.

Was that… 

It couldn’t be. 

If that was Derek Hale, his insanely hot and insanely cranky neighbor, things might be okay. The guy had, like, supernatural hearing, and any time that Stiles was even slightly loud, the guy got pissed. 

But— 

Shit. He’d told Derek off—and viciously—the other day about what was and wasn’t reasonable to complain about. 

Oh, God. 

Stiles took a deep breath. “It’s okay,” he reminded himself. “Scott’ll be here in a few—few hours for dinner.” He closed his eyes. “ _DEREK!_ ”

It was quiet in the apartment next to him, and then a _thump_ —louder than the one before—came. 

Somebody—Derek?—started pounding on his door. 

“It’s open!” Stiles yelled, praying that this wasn’t a serial killer who would find him infinitely easier prey now that he was effectively—

“Oh, thank God,” Stiles said as Derek rushed in and then abruptly came to a halt, “it’s you.” 

Derek blinked at him. “What are you doing, Stiles.” 

Stiles winced. “I…. Okay, first, can you grab that step stool? This is really hurting.” 

Derek, to his eternal credit, moved into action, bending over and sliding the step stool over to Stiles and even offering his—incredibly sexy, incredibly muscular—arm for support so Stiles could step onto the stool. “Explain?” 

“Um,” Stiles said. “I’m… I’m a writer. And I thought, you know, I needed Wexley and Adam to eavesdrop on the mafia bosses, and I thought, um. Maybe Gorilla Glue and a ceiling would work?” 

“Did you say Wexley and Adam?” Derek’s brows were pressed together in such a deep, intense frown that it almost looked like one unibrow. 

“Yeah. Yeah, Wexley Jacobs and Adam Smith. Why?” 

“Are you,” Derek said slowly, “by any chance… Spark Sacha?” 

Stiles grinned, nodding. “Yeah, that’s me. Oh, God, you don’t, like, hate my books or something, right?” 

“No,” Derek said, “no, you’re—” He blushed and Stiles’ eyes widened as— “You’re my favorite author.” 

Stiles gaped. “You’re _joking_. Seriously? You like my books?” 

Derek shrugged. “They’re good, but you know that. I’ll get some Dawn from my apartment.” 

“I’ve got plenty,” Stiles said. “The kitchen’s on—”

“Same layout,” Derek interrupted, and walked into Stiles’ kitchen, out of sight. 

Holy shit. 

Maybe Gorilla Gluing his hand to the ceiling wasn’t that bad of an idea after—

Stiles hissed in a sharp breath as he forgot to press his hand up to the ceiling as much as he needed to. 

Yeah, Gorilla Gluing his hand to the ceiling was an _awful_ idea. 

Derek came out a minute later carrying a bowl of soapy water and a sponge. “Do you have something I can stand on?” He set the bowl down and started unlacing his boots. 

“Um— Yeah, whatever you can find is okay. The chairs should support you fine.” 

Derek nodded, setting his boots to the side. “All right.” He pulled one of Stiles’ especially large armchairs over, grabbed the bowl, and stepped onto the seat. “Try not to look up in case it gets in your eyes.” 

Stiles nodded and obediently looked away from his hand—which, yeah, he’d kind of been staring at for a while, but he _super-glued his fucking hand to the ceiling_. It was kind of attention-grabbing. 

“What happens with Wexley and Adam?” Derek asked. 

Stiles shrugged. “Not much,” he tried. “I mean…. Not much.” 

“You know,” Derek said, squeezing the sponge out above the water and reaching up to work at Stiles’ fingers, “I always thought they’d end up together. 

Stiles barely suppressed a flail—he still kind of wiggled. “You see it, too? My editor keeps talking about how Wexley _has_ to end up with Eliza, and that Adam should keep going on and on with that string of idiotic hookups who keep just ending up bad for everybody.” 

Derek smiled at him. 

Stiles’ heart skipped a few beats, and he couldn’t breathe for a moment. 

“So,” Derek said. “Still thinking they’ll superglue themselves to the ceiling?” 

###

It ended up that superglue _did_ feature in Spark Sacha’s seventh and final book—but, as Derek had jokingly suggested after they woke up stuck together with semen, it wasn’t used to stick them to the ceiling, but to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not, Stiles regards supergluing himself to the ceiling as one of his worst ideas ever, and Derek thinks of it as the best thing that ever happened to him. This is mostly because Stiles would have made a move within the next six months (or six years) and Derek would have brooded himself into an early grave had Gorilla Glue not intervened.
> 
> If you enjoyed, kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> If you want to see more of my fanworks, subscribe to my AO3 profile or follow me on tumblr at waitingforjudas.tumblr.com.
> 
> You may also like my work [Cool Nachos, Dude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724212) or [Hale Brews](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835713).
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
